High school wars of love and hate
by animedramaqween
Summary: Kagome has always loved inuyasha and is his best friend but Inuyasha is a player and only falls for the skanks,like Kikyo, what will happen when kagome turns into one of his type of girls and more importantly when she has the rival of her life
1. Chapter 1

Higurashi Kagome was a beautiful girl. She had a beautiful body and the guys always tried to get her to show it. She always refused so they all drooled over the girls who did like nothing was wrong with it. The only guy friend who never tried to seduce her was Inuyasha. He secretly loved him but never admitted it. She once joked about making him her husband but she was just kidding but she really did love him. He did too but not like that more than a girlfriend, he respected her too much to make her his girl.

Inuyasha way the number one player in middle school and high school wouldn't make a difference he would be still able to go with every girl in every grade. That's how big of a player he was he could even have to girls that were best friends and got them to share him. He even had a method which he told Kagome. He would date the whore, and then fuck them. The thing was they would come to him. He never intended to become a player but if a girl is giving willingly any guy would take it which is why I don't blame Inuyasha .After that he would dump them. He wasn't that heartless because he would never take girls virginity. That was a precious thing to anyone. Regardless she still wanted him so bad but she knew Inuyasha couldn't settle down and didn't want her that way anyway. She would do anything to be with him and this time she was going to make Inuyasha drool over her. It was time for their first year in high school and Kagome was ready to change her looks. She knew exactly who to turn to.'Kikyo' she thought as she sped to Inuyasha's.

When she got to his house she knocked and yelled "Hey Inuyasha get your butt down here right now!" Inuyasha ran down the steps and opened the door to see Kagome. He was glad to see her like always and gave her a big bear hug. He invited her to come in and she did

"Hey Kagome"

"Hey, so who is your recent girl?"

"Same girl"

"You mean Kinkyho I mean kikyo"

"Yes Kikyo"

"Oh just wondering, so can I have her number"

"For what"

"Well it seams that you plan on keeping her around for a while seeing as though you have had her more then once and she's still around"

"So what's your point?"

"Well I want to make sure she's worthy for you"

"Well okay? "

Kagome called Kikyo and tried her best to be nice

"Umm hello, Kikyo"

"Kagome!?!?!?!?!"

"Umm yeah I just had to talk to you"

"Okay what about?"

"Okay so I like this boy but he only likes girls who dress umm... like you and plus I want to start getting attention from

"

"So you want to become friends and together we can rule the school'

"I guess you can say that"

"Well I'll have to give you a makeover"

"You would"

"Of course I would"

"One more question though"

"What is it?"

"Well aren't those girls in high school more umm built than us"

"Trust we will dominate that school"

"Okay"

"So tomorrow shopping don't forget "

"Got it "

"'Kay chao "

"Umm bye"

'click'

'click'

'Wow I can't believe im friends with Kikyo, the most popular girl in our middle school. I will be a heartthrob in no time, Inuyasha here i come.


	2. friends and changes

**Hi everyone thanks for reviewing and reading and I'm glad you all liked it and I forgot to mention this is my first fanfic so if my story starts to get bad just tell me please. Okay so here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…..or do I…….no, I'm just kidding……. Or maybe not……….no I don't, I don't……..But you can never be to sure……….**

Kagome got up early the next day to prepare for begging. She hadn't exactly asked her mom for money or if she could even go for that matter.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs which made her mom run down the steps almost tripping.

"'pant' what is it 'pant' honey"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look today"

Her mom was in the middle of painting so she did not look as pretty as usual. Her hair was messed up, she was wearing a pair of raggedy overalls and a stripped shirt with paint splatters on it. Her face was sweating from how fast she ran down and there was also paint on that, not to mention she smelled like paint and sweat.

"You just smell so beautiful today, what is that fragrance"

"Hmm I think it was called paint le sweat"

"Wow! You're going to have to let me borrow some of that stuff mm mm good"

"Sweetie, why don't we just cut the crap and get down to business" Kagome's mom said in the sweetest tone.

"500 American dollars and a trip to the mall" Kagome said in a lawyer tone (you know like how sesshomaru talks but faster)

"250 and you have to do the dishes" her mom said in the same tone.

"350 and I'll help grandpa in the shop" (for this whole conversation they talk in that tone)

"How long?"

"Three weeks "

"Four weeks for 400"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

They shook hands and they went on about their business.

After Kagome finished the dishes and helping grandpa in the shop she decided to text Kikyo

"Shopping l8ter wat time"

In a minute Kikyo replied back

"Wit Inu now 'round 2:00 ttyl"

Kagome got her cell and other necessities and ran down stairs. She threw on her shoes and gave a nod to her mom. (Since her mom is a lawyer they have a very professional relationship). She hoped into her convertible and drove to Inuyasha's to go get Kikyo.

**At the mall**

Going shopping with Kikyo was actually fun. First they went to Hollister. Kagome didn't want to look too different so they got her all low rise jeans and belly tops. She also got a few minis. Then they went to Victoria's secret and got make up, perfumes, and thongs with matching lacy bras. Then they went to get some Wacdonolds. While in the store they saw a girl with a long brown ponytail. She was so beautiful and she looked like someone that Kagome knew.

"Wait, it couldn't be, Sango!?!?!?!?!?"

She turned around. "Kags?!"

They immediately ran up to each other and hugged for what seemed to be hours.

"Kags what's been up with you? Where is Inuyasha and miroku? You have been keeping an eye in my man of course."

"Of course, no one even gave him a second look"

"Well that's good, oh yeah and guesses what…… I'm coming back here to finish up school at Feudal high"

That's good but I think you need a wardrobe change. It's been different since you left "

Kikyo smiled at this.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention this is my new friend AKA wardrobe changer and I bet she would love to help you out"

Kikyo nodded "Okay we both bought a lot of clothes and since I really don't need them you can have half of mine. No time for talking we have to get to my house and brainstorm. You know school is tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

**At Kikyo's house**

Kagome and Sango were in shock when they saw Kikyo's room. It was huge. She had a queen sized bed with golden linen. Her walls were painted gold and silver with flower designs molded in the walls. Her ceiling had popcorn material with sparkles. Even her closet was huge. It was a walk in and you could probably get lost near the shoe section (yeah it is so huge it has sections). All the two girls could say was "WOW!!"

"Come on you guys lets pick out our outfits for school" Kikyo said as she laughed.

"Oh my gosh, your room was so hepatizing that I forgot about school tomorrow"

"Well we should probably look in my closet for accessories seeing as though I forgot to pick some out for you guys"

"You mean we, get to go, in THERE!" Sango was so excited they thought she was about to faint

"Yeah but before, what do we do now that we are friends what do we do" Kikyo asked

Kikyo never had real friends and the ones she thought were actually just used her for multiple reasons. 'Maybe they will be different I mean at first I thought kagome hated me but that was probably just my imagination'.

"Well to declare our friendship we have to make each other nicknames" Kagome said happily

"Fine you will be…. Kags" Sango said giggling

"Nice one so you shall be…..Sanny" Kikyo said laughing even more.

"SANNY!!! That's hilarious Kiki!" Kagome said laughing the hardest.

Kagome was on the floor holding her sides and tearing from laughing so much

"Umm Kags" Sango said a bit worried.

"Are you okay" Kikyo said with worry in her voice.

"Huh" she got up and wiped her eyes."Yeah, why do you ask" she said like nothing happened.

"Forget it let's just check out that mini mall of yours, lead the way Kiki"

"Okay just make sure Kags doesn't get lost"

"Don't worry. Sanny won't let me get lost"

The girls paused and then just busted out laughing.

"Okay let's go for real this time". The girls marched into the closet

**In Kikyo's Closet**

"Oh…my…Kami" Kags said with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Gasp (actually said the word), Kags don't use Kami's name in vein" Sango said appalled

"I swear you guys are crazy" Kikyo said shaking her head.

"Okay well let's pick out these outfits already"

**3 hours later**

They all had the school clothes ready and decided to spend the night at Kikyo's house.

"I have to call my mom before she freaks" Sanny said.

"Oh yeah me too"Kags said.

"Oh don't worry the maids already took care of that" Kiki said happily

"Well that's good so what do you want to play next" Kags said excited

"Umm… I know, Truth, or dare" Kiki said with a sly smile on her face

"Sure" they all loved that game, it was childish they knew but it was still fun.

"Okay, truth or dare" Sanny asked Kiki

"Umm truth of course" Kikyo said in a duh voice.

"Okay, How long have you been going with your recent boyfriend" Sanny said and it made Kags a little mad 'argh she had to ask that question didn't she, loves to rub it in my face. Sigh but she doesn't even know, nobody does, so why am I thinking that, uh oh that means something big is going to happen (she's a miko so she knows about things like that).'

"Kags, you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine continue"

"So Kiki what's the answer"

"Well I just broke up with my most recent guy"

Kagome's jaw dropped"What happened?"

"Well we just weren't meant for each other I guess"

"'Kay Kiki your turn"

"Alright, Kags truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you are in love with Inuyasha?"

"Uhh…"

**Ha a cliffy, this is for all the** **people who ever left me hanging just to show you how it feels, relax I promise to update tomorrow Thanks for all the reviews and see you soon**


	4. sleepover wars

**Last Time:**

"**Do you love Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.**

"**uhh…"**

Right when she was about to say something, a girl came in the room."Ms Higurashi, your mother would like to speak to you right this minute" Kagome ran and grabbed the phone before the girl could finish her sentence.

'Saved by the bell… or should I say ring' Kags thought as she picked up the phone. She had just called to ask who Kiki was. While Kags was walking back she realized something, when she went back in there she would have to tell them the truth.

When Kags got back, she heard the girl's whispers and then there was an awkward silence.

"So Kags is it true?

"Is what true?

"Do you?"

"Do I what?

"Hello do you love Inuyasha?

"I don't feel the need of answering that question"

"Fine then you have to take a dare"

"what ev' so what's the dare?"

Sanny spoke up this time" I dare you to…. Change Inuyasha"

"B….ut you don't even know Inuyasha so you can't put his name in there"

"Well I can" Kiki said out of nowhere.

"Fine but I get a dare also" Kags said

"Go ahead" They said in unison.

"Okay well you guys have to change the person of my choosing" Kags said with an evil smile turning on her face.

"Sure no one can be as worse as your little player crush" Sanny said teasingly.

"Shut up Sanny"

"Shut don't go up prices do you should take your advice and shut up too"

"Don't tell me shut up, shut don't go up make a monkey throw up" the girls acted so immature.

"Hey you guys lets get some sleep and I have a surprise for you guys before we go to school"Kiki said so blankly.

"Aww now I'm going to be restless"

"Just suck it up Kags" Sango said as she threw a pillow at Kags.

"Well Kiki should know not to tell us she has presents for us in the morning and then not tell us what it is" Kags then threw the pillow at Kiki.

"Don't get mad at me for you being restless" Kiki stood up with her pillow. Kags got a throw pillow in the shape of a heart that was as big as her torso. Sanny really had nothing to do with this but she didn't want to be left out so she grabbed one of those cylinder pillows and stood up as well. The girls went and attacked. The girls were having fun but let's not forget they are strong girls. At the end of their game, Kiki ended up with a bloody nose, Kags had a bad rug burn on her stomach and Sanny twisted her ankle. "Umm madam Kikyo you requested refreshments for you and your guests". The girl bought over a plate of home made cookies.

"Wow thanks! We might be coming over here more often" Kags said searching for the biggest cookie.

"Yeah ditto if you don't mind my asking what is your name" Sango said taking a bite of her cookie.

"Oh of course my name is Asuka, well I have to go now and take care of some business."

"Oh yes, say Asuka is that thing I requested done yet"

"Not yet, we are working on it"

"Ok then, continue your actions" and with that Asuka left. "Okay let's dig in.

"Almost all the cookies were gone. Kags was singing the lyrics to 'please don't stop the music' by Riannah and reading a magazine. Kiki was painting her nails and talking to Sanny. Sanny was watching a movie called 'how to lose a guy in ten days' not even paying attention to Kiki go on and on and on. All of a sudden all in unison they looked at the plate. The most dreaded thing happened, the last cookie. Everyone looked to the person on their left, then at the person on their left. They slowly crept their necks like if they turned it to fast they would break. You could cut the tension with a plastic butter knife. Again they looked down on the cookie again each with determination for that cookie. They looked at each other again and it all happened so fast, they all jumped for the cookie at the same time. There was a pause like the earth stop spinning. They were all wondering the same time, who got the cookie. Kags suddenly looked down in her hands as she seemed to be a cookie there. But not just _any_ cookie. The cookie. Everyone gasped as if it shined. Kags was overwhelmed with joy so she was speechless… until she realized what just happened.

"Oh yeah I got the cookie, oh yeah, I got the cookie……." Kags danced around doing her victory dance

"Is she going to be like that all night?" Kiki asked.

"Sorry to say but yes she is" Sanny said in a helpless voice.

"Whoa, I got that cookie bam; it's big and fudged .oh. My. Ka-mi. I can't believe I won" Kags sung

"Shut up lets go to sleep remember, school in the morning" Sanny said

Before she even got the sentence out Kags was knocked out on the ground sleeping, forgetting all about the little present Kiki had in store for them.

"Hey Sanny"

"Yeah"

"You know it would probably be horrible if we took advantage of Kags sleeping and pull a prank on her now wouldn't it."

"It sure would be "Sanny got a sinister smile

"Too bad that we're just horrible people"

"Exactly what I was thinking, I say Kiki we are like two peas in a pod" Sanny was reaching for the washable markers.

"Okay so you take that arm and I'll take this one"

On Kiki's side it said, 'I'm bringin' sexy back' and on Sanny's it said' and Inuyasha won't know how to act'. They giggled and then took a picture. Shortly after the girls laughed theirselves to sleep.


	5. meeting Kouga

The girls woke up and ran to pick out their outfits. Kags was first in Kiki's mini mall…I mean closet. There she went to 'shirts bazaar' (She named her sections).

It had millions of cute shirts there but she chose a red halter that showed a little of her stomach and back. After that she went to bottoms R' us and picked out a white mini apple bottoms skirt with rhinestones and a red apple on the left butt cheek. She was on her way to shoe city when she saw two angry girls running out bottoms R' us with similar clothes as hers except Sanny's was green and Kiki's was pink.

"Yes I thought you guys were never going to wake up" Kags said dumbly.

"That's why YOU were supposed to wake us up remember" Sanny said

**Inside Kags head**

**A little monkey with cymbals clamping them**

"Hello earth to Kags" Kiki said and waved her hand in front of her face.

"God damn monkey giving me a headache" Kags mumbled before smiling sweetly.

"Oh yeah I forgot I can't ask you to think" Sanny said laughing

"What ever let's just go to shoe city"

"Let's follow the yellow brick road miss scarecrow and miss tin woman" Sanny said in a southern ascent.

"My favorite movie I remember when yashie bough-"

"YASHIE!!!" They said in unison

"Yeah but don't tell him I told you but in middle school we made nicknames for each other" Kags said in a hushed voice. All the girls busted out laughing until Kiki noticed something "Say Kags"

"Yeah"

"What did he call YOU in middle school?"

"Uhh…. Come on we are going to be late for our debut" Kags said saving the little dignity she had left.

"What ever" Kiki said boredAt shoe city they got heels to match the color they were wearing. As they were getting dressed Sanny remembered something "Hey Kiki do you remember that message we wrote last night"

Kiki looked up from the vanity mirror with half lip gloss on "what?" Sanny immediately pointed at Kags "oooohhhhhhhh" she said remembering "oooohhhhhhhh!" she said understanding what Sanny meant. While they were whispering Kags noticed something on her arm she saw what it said and became infuriated but she knew she would get them back when the time was right. "Hey guys ya know I was just reading in that magazine last night about something called karma and it's a real deal… especially when you take advantage of someone while they're asleep. Sanny and Kiki paled. "But hey I can barely remember that so let's just get dressed. Oh yeah what about those gifts Kiki"

"What? Oh yeah well they are in these purses over their." There were three white apple Bottom purses with green, pink, and red stitching. Inside the bags were sidekick 3's, lip gloss, bubble gum, 3 credit cards with their names on it and, last but not least, 50 carat gold charm bracelets with a different word on each charm. The words were Kiki, Kags, Sanny, Best, Friends, till, the, end. After a lot of mushy stuff and a long car ride they finally got there, high school. When they stepped out of the car all the boys turned their heads. Kags and Sanny were a little bit afraid but Kiki assured them that everything is alright. As they were walking Kags almost tripped but instead of feeling the cold ground she felt muscular arms. As she opened her eyes they gazed into sparkling blue ones. He was very sexy no doubt about that they stayed like that for a moment and Kags had a light pink blush on her at that moment. He then let her up and handed her books to her. She got a good look at her and her guess was right. He had dark brown hair tied up in a long pony tail, nice skin tanned to perfection, and not to mention his bulging muscles.

"Yo" he said as he flashed a sexy grin.

"Umm hi I'm Kagome but please call me Kags"

"'Kay Kags the names Kouga by the way"

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you"

"Yeah so what are you, a junior, senior?"

"Oh no I'm a freshman what about you"

"Oh well I'm a freshman too. Well see you around, Kags" he flashed another sexy grin and then he disappeared.

"Wow he is too sexy for his own good"

"He just don't know"

"Come on guys we're going to be late"

"Okay we're coming"

'This is going to loooonnnnngggg day' Kags thought as she walked in Cross High school


	6. not so little anymore

Kags, Kiki, and Sanny walked down the hallway in awe. They were so amazed at high school that they didn't even notice three boys coming their way.

**Inuyasha prov.**

**Me, Miroku, and Hojo were walking down the halls of this new school they would soon own. Miroku started a conversation**

"**So yash, ya know high school is a whole different playing field my friend"**

"**Yeah and what's your point I hit every girl in my middle school now all that's left is that other middle school" I claimed proudly.**

"**You sure you want that worn out pussy I mean I tapped every girl in that school at least 5 times" Hojo said sounding even more proud.**

"**Now Inuyasha my friend I know for a fact you didn't get every girl"**

"**Well after Kikyo nobody's left"**

"**Ayume"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Rin"**

"**Oh yeah that was a time to remember"**

"**So you positive you got EVERY girl"**

"**Yeah I mean who else is left"**

"**Oh really"**

"**Yes really"**

"**So your telling me you slept with little Kaggy"**

"**What is she like a nerd or something" Hojo chimed in.**

"**No not a nerd, just a very precious thing to Inuyasha, true she doesn't show off her body and she's probably not that built but hey she does have a cute face"**

"**Miro shut it now and can we please change the subject"**

"**Yeah like to those very sexy girls, no women walking our way" Hojo said with eyes full of lust. Me and Miroku turned their head and as soon as all their eyes met Kagome squealed "INUYASHA" and ran up to me in a big bear hug. **

"Kaggy what happened to you?"

"Don't you like it" she said pouting but she looked so cute doing it.

"It's not that it's just that I'm surprised"

"Hello Kagome long time no see" Miroku said.

"MIRO" Kags screamed as she clung to him. He took this time to rub her bottom. Three hands hit his face at the same time. (BTW the hit was from Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome)

"Looks like you never change huh Miro" Sanny said angrily.

"Oh Sango you to, wow what a body"

Sanny blushed the color of a tomato "Oh shut it Miro"

"Well we gotta go now so bye Inuyasha" Kags said in an innocent voice. With that the three girls walked away with all the boys checking them out.

"That was _little_ Kaggy" Hojo said

"Not so little anymore" Miro said as he licked his lips.

"Miro be quiet I mean it" Inuyasha strained from yelling. They turned their head sideways as she bent down to pick up her books she dropped clumsily.

"Definitely not little how long has it been Yash 2, no 3 years right"

"You are giving me a headache"

"So Yash, you had that sexy body all those years and you tryna tell me nothing went on" Hojo said chiming in again

"Nope" Miro answered for him.

"So, you're telling me that that sexy blossom hasn't been deflowered yet"

"No she better have not and she giving off deceiving messages" Inuyasha said frustrated.

"I could easily fix that." Hojo said.

"No she is not going to be on the list you hear that means nobody makes a play for her , we will have to mention that to all the other people who like to 'spread love'"

"Whatever let's go to homeroom"


	7. Kaggie flirting!

The

The girls went to the auditorium to pick up their schedules'. They got the same classes. They were the following

**Block 1: Academic English 9**

**Block 2: Academic Global Studies**

**Block 3: lunch**

**Block 4: child development**

**Block 5: study **

**Block 6: Gym**

**Block 7: Academic General Science**

**Block 8: Academic algebra 1**

"Yay we have the same classes" Kags said happily.

"Okay calm down" Sanny said laughing.

"Hey let's go to class before we are late on our first day" Kiki said in her usual tone.

**In the classroom**

"Wow look at all these sexy ass men" Kags said hyper active.

"Wow she's a natural born playgirl" Sanny said.

"Wow it's that sexy guy that caught you this morning" Kiki said bored.

"Hey Koga your in this class?"

"Yeah and now I don't think I'll ever be bored in this class" he said with a seductive smirk.

"Oh? And why is that" Kags said with a smirk to match his.

"Because I'm in class with a fine ass girl as you" He said with a sexy tone. Sanny and Kiki watched with a bag of popcorn that mysteriously popped out of nowhere and the two went back and forth flirting with seductive sayings. Then lust pulled into Koga's eyes as he said. "Hey babe let's blow this class off"

"Whoa there wolfie boy" Sanny said as she grabbed Kags.

"Yeah and calm down K jr." Kiki said with no emotion.

"What are you guys talking about" Kags said looking disoriented. All of them laughed.

"Okay either your real dumb or you still wearing your V chain" Koga said laughing.

"Hmm? V chain?" Kags said sill oblivious of what was going on.

"Kags" Sanny said with her head in her palm "just stop" she said shaking it.

"You can't be serious, you mean she's a…"

"Hey Kaggie" Inuyasha said walking up to the three girls and the dumbstruck boy. When he got there he was staring at Kags still not believing what happened to her. He thought about asking but feared to know the answer, let alone some hot chick was looking at him with lust glazed over her eyes. Seeing Inuyasha stare off like that made Kags want to stare too but when she did she soon regretted it since she saw a very pretty girl with a big bust and a nice hourglass figure. You could tell she was easy just by looking at her. I mean she had on a bustier for crying out loud not to mention her booty shorts she had on.

"Inu…"

"Hold that thought Kaggie" He said as he put a finger up signaling 'one second' and walked over to that girl.

"So Kags where were we" Koga said in a seductive voice.

"I believe we were talking about what goes good with strawberries" Kags said in a sexier voice than anyone ever heard.

"I could show you first hand" Koga said suggesting.

"Oh really" Kags said knowing she was seducing Koga.

"Yeah really" Koga said with passion in his eyes. Once again Sanny and Kiki were eating the magical popcorn and this time Miroku and Hojo joined in with them. Miroku couldn't believe Kagome could flirt that well and used to look at her like his little sister but man this stuff was hot even though he would never think about Kagome like that. Of course he never would but there was still Hojo, and he was so good of a player that he got the honor of hanging with Yash and himself which meant if they weren't watching him every second then he could get Kagome in his bed screaming his name in a matter of seconds.

**Inuyasha Prov**

"**What up" I said to the sexy girl that was eyeballing me.**

"**Oh me oh my what a sexy guy" the girl said "The names Yura BTW"**

"**Oh really well Yura how about you give me your number and I'll call you" **

"**Sure but Oh me oh my I don't have a pen."**

"**It's okay my mind is like photogenic or whatever"**

"**You mean photographic" that bastard Miroku had to come didn't he.**

"**Well whatever it is my number is…" She whispered her number in my ear and then kissed my cheek.**

"**Bye" She said as she waved and walked away.**

"**Miro what do you want" **

"**Well we have to talk about Kagome"**

"**What about her"**

"**She, well is flirting"**

"**Kaggie, no she isn't"**

"**Yes she is and she's doing it well too"**

" **I got to see this for my self" When we got over there I saw that guy all over her whispering in her ear and her giggle saying "Well that would be an interesting banana split now wouldn't it. I felt my blood boil. He was hitting on my Kaggie and he's going to have to come to an abrupt halt.**

"**Kags get away from him"**

"I'm sorry dad I didn't know you went to the same school as me"

"Just forget it. I come and save you before anything bad happens and this is the thanks I get"

"Well Thank you Inuyasha are you happy now"

"CLASS SETTLE DOWN" The teacher walked in the room and all of them scattered.

While listening to the boring lecture Hojo decided to have some fun so he threw Kagome a note hoping that Inuyasha didn't see the note read.

_Kagome, you are really pretty and I was just wondering if maybe I could take you out one night please_

_Hojo, sure just tell me the time and place Muah! XOXO_

He was so happy but then Inuyasha popped up in his mind. 'Damn, Kagome would have been so easy but Inuyasha would be able to smell her virginity. Oh well there are other ways of pleasure' Hojo sat in class thinking of all the things he could do with Kagome without taking her virginity not knowing a certain pair of eyes were glaring daggers at him.


	8. cherry pop?

The rest of the classes went by fast with boring lectures and tomorrow would be when the classes really started

The rest of the classes went by fast with boring lectures and tomorrow would be when the classes really started. When their last class of the day was over (they didn't have lunch because it was the first day of school and they got out early) Miroku ran up to Hojo. "Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Kaggie and I mean it"

"Oh my bad it's just when a girl that fine comes my way I just can't help myself"

"Yeah just watch it or Yash will rip you to shreds"

"I know, so what's the relationship between those two" Hojo ask putting his hand behind his head.

"Well they would never admit it but their relationship is pretty much bf and gf. I mean she is not aloud to have a boyfriend and every time those two are together Yash is just so different in a good kind of way."

"Now that you mention it they are a little lovey dovey sometimes and please shoot me for using that word."

"I know right well you can find someone to settle down with that is not Kags I bet."

"Yeah whatever… I know we should get them together."

"Umm well Kags is already trying if you haven't seen her ensemble"

"Oh so she changed for Yash. Wait why would she change I mean everybody with eyes could see that he already likes her."

"Well that my friend is another story for another time."

"Whatever" Hojo said rolling his eyes. Just then Kags ran up to them.

"Hey you guys is Inuyasha around?"

"No I think he's with that Yura girl."

"Oh." Kags said depressingly. "Well tell him that I'm leaving okay." she said with what looked to be a forced smile. Then she walked away but then turned around when Hojo called out to her "Huh"

"Umm about that date thing…"

"Oh Hojo I knew you were just joking."

"Good and you don't have to tell Yash about it right?"

"Oh of course"

"Good." She walked away again and this time she saw Inuyasha and Yura talking. 'Oh no you are not going to take MY man that easily' Kags thought as she ran over to them. "Umm hey Inuyasha… Yura." Kags said as she stared Yura up and down. Yura did the same. "Higurashi." Yura spat out.

"Well umm yeah I would love to tutor you anytime." Inuyasha said with that sexy smirk of his. "Good."

"Well I'll see you two later." Inuyasha said as he waved to us. As soon as he left the two faced each other with fire burning in their eyes.

"Yash is mine."

"No he is sooo mine so BACK OFF."

"Ha you Syphilis infected hoe."

"You little baby trying to act grown."

"Tramp!"

"Cry baby!"

"Uneducated whore!"

"Virgin Mary!"

"So I'd rather be a virgin than a hoe ass tramp that lost her virginity at the age of 12!"

"Ha what are you, a three year old. Sweetie you are still a virgin which means a waste of my time and no competition at all. Why don't you come to me when you get that cherry of yours popped okay." Then Yura turned around and strutted out. Kags turned around and walked the other way so she can catch a ride with Miroku. When she found him he was with Hojo and they were talking to some girls. Kags had little patience and with that argument she had with Yura, Sanny and Kiki probably already left so Miroku was her only ride." Beat it chicken heads. Kags said as she came up and leaned against the lockers. The girls looked at her and walked off. "Kaggie what the hell is wrong with you."

"I need a ride."

"What am I your keeper or something?"

"Please!!"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well." She walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she whispered made him pale and say. "Well what do you know, I got to go Hojo and I'll umm see you tomorrow." She dragged him away to his car.

The car ride home was real awkward. Kags was still thinking about the cherry comment Yura made and decided to ask Miroku about it. "Miroku, Should I have my cherry popped?"

"WHAT?! NO!!"

"Well it seems like I should according to that Yura bitch."

"Well Yash would kill you."

"What is it anyway?" That was a question I soon wish I hadn't asked. Miroku went into a disgusting conversation about sex and it was weird having him talk about it to me about it. After that talk we were talking about my new wardrobe. "Kags, why are you dressing like that?"

"You know why so what's the point of asking"

"You know Yash already likes you."

"Well I don't want him to see me like a little girl anymore and maybe then he will consider going out with me."

"'Sigh' Kags what am I going to do with you."

" You are going to drop me off at Kiki's house and not say anything to Yash about it."

"Yeah alright." Soon they reached Kiki's house and Kags jumped out after giving Miroku a big bear hug. She ran up to the intercom and they buzzed her in. She then ran up to Kiki's room to discuss the 'Yura' situation.

**In Kiki's room**

"So you guys, what do you suppose we do about this" Kags said while getting a chip out the bag and dipping it in French onion dip.

"Well to be the new queen bee you have to take out the old one, i.e. Yura."

"Well we need something to knock her fat ass off of her peddle stool."

"But before we do any of this we need pranks and a lot of juicy gossip."

"Pranks are right up my alley."

"Hey guys I got an idea for a prank but first I need my cherry pop"

"What?"

"Kags don't do anything you will regret I mean that is something precious you can't give up."

"Don't you guys worry I will be a okay"

**TBC**

**Okay I really need you guys to rate my story on the 1-10 bases 1 being horrible, I can't believe I actually read up to here, and 10 being I love the story, keep up the good work. Please you guys I need to know if I really have people enjoying this story or if I'm wasting my time.**

**Thanks **

**XOXO**

**Anime drama queen (save the drama for your mama)**


End file.
